Childhood Sweethearts
by Akari-Akahana
Summary: When Elizabeth goes off to Finishing school, will Alex and she still remain in their semi love for each other that continues to get stronger? Or will Elizabeth fall for James?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Story:** Childhood Sweethearts

**Written by:** _Akari Akahana_

* * *

**Note from Author:**

Okay, so this is my first story and I need to know if I should continue it or not. Reviews that compliment or suggest anything are very important. Please, don't be to critical if you think this story/chapter is bad. This is my first one ever! So please, reviews and suggestions are nice, but not the discomforting ones.

Thanks,

_Akari_

P.S. Akari Akahana is my pen name, so on here all of my stories will be under it. So, this story is under my name, I wrote it, and this means that this is story is **MINE**!

* * *

Chapter One

"Come, Lilia, Charles, Mother! Father's home!"

I call as I myself made my way out the door. As I run towards the coach, I grin and wave and the coach stops. The door was opened by the foot-man and father stepped out. I am so glad he came back home, after his business-like trip.

"Papa!" I managed to say as my throat already held a lump and tears threatened to fall.

"Elizabeth, oh how I've I missed you so." said Father as his arms enveloped me in an embrace.

The next thing I knew was that both Lilia, my fourteen year old sister, and Charles, my thirteen year old brother, managed to sneak their way into Father's arms as well. I step out first, having already more time than the others to greet our Father.

Mere moments later, Lilia and Charles follow, allowing Mother her turn. As we all glance at mother, her eyes where brimmed in tears of joy. Slowly, she made her way towards Father, him meeting her half-way there. Pretty soon, they were in a strong embrace.

My attention is cut short as my dear friend stepped out himself out of the coach. I turn gracefully and curtsey with a bowed head. As I rise, he bows in return and his blue-gray eyes catch me off-guard as I felt my cheeks turn a rosy-pink color.

"It is nice to see you again Mr. Garrison."

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine Miss. Elizabeth."

He said with a small, childish wink. I giggled softly at his childish action.

"Well now, I see you have grown since the last time I saw you Elizabeth."

"Well, I could say the same for you Mr. Garrison."

"Elizabeth, please, call me Alex."

I laugh lightly with a small, polite nod. "Very well then." Is all I say in return.

I could very well indeed say that Alexander and I have known each other and have been friends since childhood. He may be twenty, and I a mere sixteen, but that doesn't separate as best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter_T_wo

Maybe I should have just smiled and stay silent, because my father caught me in this little flush I am in.

"Well now, I see you two are glad to see one another. Elizabeth, how about you and Mr. Garrison go take a walk by the new pond."

Father politely suggested, but I believe I saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, he was planning something. Something I may or may not like. Mother seemed to understand too once she looked over at Father. My gaze rested upon my younger siblings. I raised a brow at Lilia, but she just smiled and nodded. This time my quirked eyebrow was directed at Charles, of course, all he did was shrug and look at the ground -finding his feet interesting.

My brow lowered and I let out a soft sigh. Sometimes I just don't understand what my family is planning or thinking. Looking at my family one last time, I nodded to Alex and started to walk towards the pond.

As my anger and suspicion died down, my legs slowed down and I walked along side Alex, no longer tense. I glanced up at him and a soft breeze blew. His brown, semi-curly hair blew in the breeze as his blue-gray eyes gazed over towards me. 'Why did he have to be so perfect?' I thought to myself. There it was again, that tingling in my body and my cheeks beginning to turn rosy again.

"The scenery of the pond is beautiful this time of year."

He said with his dreamy eyes gazing into my own brown ones. 'Oh those eyes are so bewitching.' I thought to myself again when my cheeks grew warmer.

"I agree. I spend most of my time here in the spring, reading and writing. Quite often, I found myself playing with Lilia and Charles when we were younger."

To cover up my quaking voice from embarrassment, I softened my voice and added a quite sigh at the end with a gentle smile claiming my lips. That was a good recovery in my own little way of thinking on the situation of my blush, but it seemed right for the occasion and peaceful scenery.

"Yes, I remember those days when you and Lilia pared up and Charles and I pared up. Then we would find some game to play to prove that boys were better than girls and -"

"… and we would try to prove girls were better than boys."

I cut him off and added with a small grin. We both laughed at this and walked farther along the scenery of the pond.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter _T_hree

The leaves on the trees rustled as another wind swept over the terrain. Grass and leaves alike swayed and danced in the wind's graceful rhythm to the earth.

"As anyone told you that you look beautiful, Elizabeth?"

A completely sacred question for someone who looked so dreamy in my opinion. With my eyes gazing over to answer him, I felt strangely pleased that I blushed. Answering his question with a blush suited the moment well.

"Yes, many times. Has anyone told you that you look handsome?"

"Many times, Elizabeth."

His response seemed to hold such a calm and steady tone. A little pinch of disappointment ran through me. 'Many times' meant that he had seen many girls on his business travels with my father.

"Although, I was never really told that I looked handsome from your own voice, Elizabeth."

He said with a glance toward me when my head was forward, looking in the distance. I felt his dreamy, blue-gray eyes on me, studying me. This made me shiver a little as I thought about it, which meant that he was waiting for me to tell him he was handsome, or at least in some way.

I slowed down my pace and eventually stopped walking. Alex stopped beside me and I looked down, now knowing why Charles often found his feet interesting. When my mouth opened to speak, no words came. I tried again and found the it was hard to say anything.

"W- well, you are q-quite h-handsome, Alex."

I stuttered out. It wasn't lady-like to stutter, but who would not stutter when blue-gray eyes looked steadily on you, wanting so much to be looked into. Silver-blue pools wanting, waiting, to gaze into the depths of the dark brown pools of eyes that where mine, to search for the truth.

My face was flushed a deep, crimson-red by now. I couldn't look at him. If I did, it would be certain death for my heart. It would stop and I would be so cold. Why I would feel like ice could only be understood if one could hold in this secret for so long. Knowing that this secret now reveled could mean trouble in the future if your parent's ears where listening, or if any elder ears where listening. Gossip would break out and there would be a fume between the two families. Or between any who wanted to belong to the rich family.


End file.
